The Good Place
The Good Place is an American fantasy comedy television series created by Michael Schur and the serialized half-hour (22 minutes, the rest being advertising time), which debuted on September 19, 2016 and concluded on January 30, 2020 on NBC. Synopsis Eleanor Shellstrop is an ordinary woman who, through an extraordinary string of events, enters the afterlife; there she comes to realize that she hasn't been a very good person. With the help of her wise afterlife mentor, she's determined to shed her old way of living, and discover the awesome (or at least the pretty good) person within.NBC's The Good Place Cast :* Kristen Bell as Eleanor Shellstrop :* Ted Danson as Michael :* Jameela Jamil as [[Tahani Al-Jamil|'Tahani Al-Jamil']] :* William Jackson Harper as Chidi Anagonye :* Manny Jacinto as Jason Mendoza :* D'Arcy Carden as Janet About The series was commissioned by NBC based on a pitch by creator Mike Schur. Because of Schur's track record, he was given a 13-episode season, straight away without having to produce a pilot episode first. The original announcement of the show gave little away, suggesting only that Kristen Bell's character would be a self-centred character, attempting to become a better person; and that Danson's character would be a mentor to her (which would turn out to be untrue). There was no mention of the afterlife setting, in the original casting announcements, and even the cast themselves were only told the minimum about the series; before signing up. Schur later explained that the concept of "The Good Place," came from his own habit of assigning point scores, to people who annoyed him. Once he had come up with the idea of the twist ending, he had a start and end point for [[Season 1|'Season 1']]; 'which provided him with the series' structure. Only Bell and Danson, were told about the twist ending of Season 1, at the outset. The show is highly serialized, with strong story arcs, and cliffhangers at the end of each episode. Schur has mentioned in interviews, that he has a seven-season arc planned out—and according to Bell, Schur has told her how the series will end. Despite being produced by NBC, ''The Good Place is marketed as a Netflix Original internationally, having different thumbnails and title card to match. Casting Bell and Danson were attached to the project at an early stage, and in interviews have mentioned the prospect of working with each other (and of course Schur), to have been a major reason for signing up. The other main cast members were less well-known, and cast from auditions. William Jackson Harper (Chidi), was previously best known for his role in the children's series The Electric Company. ''Manny Jacinto (Jason), was a dramatic actor, whose biggest role had been as a crime boss in the thriller series ''The Romeo Section. ''D'Arcy Carden (Janet), had a background in improv comedy. Jameela Jamil (Tahani), was an experienced TV and radio presenter in the UK, but had no professional acting experience. Several other characters are played by actors who had worked with Schur on ''Parks & Recreation: Marc Evan Jackson (Shawn) and Adam Scott (Trevor) were regular cast members in that show, and Jama Williamson (Val) and Maribeth Monroe (Mindy St. Claire) had also appeared in the series. Locations Most of the series was filmed at Universal Studios in Hollywood, with the village exteriors being mainly shot on the Little Europe backlot. Many of the other locations, such as the Chinese Garden, were shot at The Huntington Collection & Botanical Gardens in San Marino, California. The beach scenes, were filmed at Leo Carillo State Beach, in Malibu. Trivia *Kristen Bell (Eleanor Shellstrop) knows how the show will end, as she has been told by creator Michael SchurKristen Bell Knows How ‘The Good Place’ Ultimately Ends (September 2017). Episodes DVD Release Photos :Photos''' Links * The Good Place on Television Fandom * The Good Place on NBC Wiki (Fandom) * The Good Place on Wikipedia * The Good Place on Facebook References Category:The Good Place